onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Донкихот Дофламинго
| jname = ドンキホーテ・ドフラミンゴ | rname = Донкихо:тэ Дофураминго | ename = Донкихот Дофламинго | first = Глава 233; Эпизод 151 | affiliation = Пираты Донкихота; Шичибукай; Дресс Роза | occupation = Пират; Капитан; Король Дресс Розы; Брокер Преступного Мира; Мировая Знать (бывший) | epithet = ; | jva = Хидэюки Танака | age = 39 (дебют) 41 (после таймскипа) | height = 305 см (10'0") | birth = 23 октября | bounty = Раньше 340 000 000 | dfcolorscheme = DoflamingoColors | dfname = Ито Ито но Ми | dfename = — | dfmeaning = Струна | dftype = Парамеция }} Донкихот Дофламинго — пират, шичибукай, а также капитан Пиратов Донкихот и король Дресс Розы. В подполье его кличка — . Его награда перед тем, как он вступил в ряды Шичибукай составляла 340 000 000. Также он является одним из Тэнрюбито и членов королевской семьи Донкихот Внешность Дофламинго — очень высокий блондин в довольно яркой и вызывающей одежде. Он чем то похож на фламинго, за счёт того, что носит ярко-розовое боа. Также у него довольно странный стиль ходьбы: криво и вразвалку (по правде говоря, он далеко не всегда так ходит ), который также указывает на его связь с фламинго. Двадцать четыре года назад его волосы были длиннее, чем в настоящее время, у него были две серьги в левом ухе, и он носил очки на лбу, в связи с этим, сейчас он тоже носит очки. У него белая рубашка с красными полосами, зеленый пояс, и оранжевые штаны с белыми полосами. Он также носит чёрные туфли, которые несколько заостренны. Первоначально в аниме, на Дофламинго была красная футболка с черными полосами, пурпурный пояс и черные брюки с красными полосами. Однако, когда он вновь появился во время событий на Сабаоди, его окраску сменили на ту что была в манге, за исключением очков. В манге, очки у него имеют оранжево-тонированные стёкла, а в аниме, они в фиолетовом оттенке. Он также часто, почти всегда, улыбается. В 63-ем томе, в SBS, Ода нарисовал всех Шичибукаев в детском возрасте. Дофламинго уже носил тёмные очки торговой марки и с удовольствием курил сигарету. Его волосы и одежда были грязными и непрямыми. Он носил рубашку с чёрными полосатыми штанами. Галерея Личность thumb|left|250px|Даже в разгаре разрушения и хаоса войны, Дофламинго смеётся. Как и многие другие персонажи у него есть уникальный смех - "Фу-фу-фу-фу-фу-фу-фу". Интересно, что когда он смеется, его рот широко открыт. Дофламинго является одним из наиболее беззаботных персонажей в сериале. Он, похоже, имеет склонность к драматической фразировке. Он также, кажется, ничего и никого, не боится, так как он открыто смеялся над адмиралом флота Сэнгоку, всегда сидит на столе во время встречи Шичибукаев и выказывал радость при мысли о войне с Белоусом. Во время битвы при Маринфорде, все действия Дофламинго были сделаны ради его личного удовольствия, что намекает на садистские наклонности. Он также имеет странную привычку сидеть в странной позе, то на спинках стульев, то на столах, на бочках и даже на телах в разгаре войны. Он также совершенно спокоен и хладнокровен в большинстве ситуаций. Кажется что он не имеет никаких страхов и сомнений. Он никогда не выказывает никаких чувств, кроме радости в любых ситуациях, независимо от того каковы они. Он был замечен без улыбки лишь четыре раза. Первый на заседании Шичибукаев, где он ходил, засунув руки в карманы, нахмурившись, как будто ему было досадно, что он был вызван туда. Второй, когда Лаффит появился на заседании Шичибукаев, тогда он сделал любопытное выражение лица. Третий, когда Орс Младший пытался убить его, однако он быстро начал улыбаться снова, уклонившись от его ударов. И четвёртый в манге когда в него стрелял из пушки дозорный, однако благодаря Хаки он уклонился. Также он был показан в гневе, когда он спрашивал у Смокера куда направились Мугивары. Дофламинго любит играть со своими противниками и жертвами своих садистских и жестоких развлечений, что было видно, когда он радостно заставил двоих Дозорных, пытаться убить друг друга и заставил Беллами и Саркис воевать друг с другом и страдать от травм до финального удара и он все время смеялся над их болью. Во время битвы с Белоусом, Дофламинго по садистски смеялся после того как отрезал ногу Орса Младшего. Он смеялся, над событиями, произошедшими во время войны, независимо от того, кого они затронули. Он находил большую радость практически во всем что угодно, от войны с Белоусом, до смерти Белоуса, прибытия Пиратов Черной Бороды и прихода Пиратов Красноволосого. Он даже смеялся над Гекко Морией поскольку тот слишком слаб, чтобы продолжать свою деятельность в строю Шичибукаев, и взял на себя миссию его убийства, с большой радостью и энтузиазмом, хотя он относился к своему провалу не очень радостно, он всё равно ушёл казалось бы равнодушным не смотря на неудачу, по его убийству. Еще одним свидетельством отсутствия у Дофламинго морали, является то, что он бросил Дом Человеческого Аукциона без угрызения совести, из-за продажи захваченных людей в рабство. Дофламинго, похоже, живёт по принципу, "сильный всегда прав", считая, что сильные те, кто придумывают правила и являются единственными, кто способен жить в "Новой Эре". Из-за его веры в эту "Новую Эру", Дофламинго, похоже, легко теряет интерес к прочему, как это видно по его руководству Пиратами Беллами и отношению к праву собственности над Человеческим Аукционом. Он также пригрозил выйти из Шичибукаев если поручение, данное ему Мировым Правительством, не удовлетворит его симпатии или если они будут раздражать его, и что он никогда не заботился об этом Мировом Правительстве с самого начала. Похоже, что хоть он и считает тех кто слабее его, всего лишь пешками, а не командой помощников, у него еще есть гордость и небольшое чувство чести за свой флаг и он презирает тех, кто используя его флаг, не следуют его идеалам. Хотя он не заботился о слабых людях, он не указывал на их недостатки. В отличие от Беллами, сам он похоже имеет открытый взгляд на мечты, хотя похоже что больше ими совершенно не интересуется. Кроме того, он показал себя очень восприимчивым к другим и к тому, что другие говорят, как когда он слушал, что говорит Михоук, не прерывая его и делал то же самое с Адмиралом Флота Сенгоку. Отношения Шичибукай Крокодайл Похоже Дофламинго знает Крокодайла лучше чем других Шичибукаев, они разговаривали так, будто знали друг друга давно. Хотя Крокодайл и угрожал убить Дофламинго, когда тот вторгся в его бизнес и насмехался над ним, Дофламинго предложил объединиться, чтобы победить Джоза. Однако он посмеялся над предложением Дофламинго и атаковал как Джоза так и Дофламинго. Позже, Дофламинго отрезал голову Крокодайлу, заявив, что он против того, чтоб Крокодайл становился союзником Белоуса, при этом отказав от его собственного предложения. Крокодайл ответил, просто сказав, что он никому не союзник, и они стали сражаться. Гекко Мория Мория также весьма негативно относился к Донкихоту Дофламинго. После войны он сражался с Дофламинго, когда Дофламинго приказали убить его. Было показано как Мория лежал на земле, истекая кровью, Дофламинго смеялся над ним и говорил, что он слишком слаб, чтобы быть Шичибукаем, и было бы лучше, если бы всё выглядело так, будто он умер достойно, во время войны. Когда Мория спросил у Дофламинго, что Сенгоку ли приказал его убить, Дофламинго насмешливо фыркнул и сказал, что это кто-то выше него. Бартоломью Кума Несмотря на то, что между Дофламинго и Бартоломью Кумой не было показано взаимодействий, Дофламинго похоже интересуется Кумой, так как объяснял Иванкову причину, по которой изменилась личность Кумы. Тем не менее, он не знал о связи Кумы с революционерами. Союзники Пираты Белами Беллами и Саркис заключили союз с Дофламинго, одним из Шичибукаев. Похоже, что остальные члены экипажа не знали, об этом союзе, так как были потрясены, увидев Дофламинго в городе, и они были сбиты с толку узнав, что Беллами и Саркис сражались друг с другом, по желанию Дофламинго. Дофламинго, как и остальные члены экипажа, верит в Новую Эру, но предпочитает держать своё мнение о мечтах и вере других людей, в себе. Дофламинго уважает свой флаг, и был не в восторге от того, что Беллами проиграл, будучи под флагом Дофламинго. Диско Диско отвечает за Дом Аукциона в Роще 1. Когда его травмировали (в аниме показали что это сделал Шалулия, когда Диско спрашивал об оплате за Кейми во время хаоса), он позвонил владельцу магазина, Шичибукаю Донкихоту Дофламинго, и просил о помощи, но после того как тот сказал ему, что он может забрать аукцион себе, так как Дофламинго больше не был заинтересован в этом деле, так как правительство призвало Шичибукаев на войну против Пиратов Белоуса, Диско ужаснулся. Мировое Правительство Даже учитывая что он является одним из союзников Мирового Правительства кажется, интересы правительства его мало заботят. В ходе встречи в Мариджоя он не проявлял уважение к адмиралу Сенгоку. Кроме того, после войны с Белоусом, он заявил что выйдет из состава Шичибукаи если приказы Мирового Правительства не будут его удовлетворять, и что цели мирового правительства его не волнуют. После событий на Панк Хазард, как требовал Трафальгар Ло Дофламинго "ушел" с поста шичибукая и покинул пост короля Дресс Роуз. Однако, во время событий в королевстве Дресс Роза, оказалось, что эта информация ловушка и Дофламинго не покинул поста шичибукая. Сила и способности Различные навыки Донкихот Дофламинго один из сильнейших пиратов, которые появлялись до настоящего времени. К тому же он проявил невероятные физические способности, сверхчеловеческую ловкость, скорость и реакцию. Также он обладает силой дьявольского фрукта Ито Ито но Ми, с помощью которого он может создавать нити из облаков. Эта способность была продемонстрированна когда он отрезал ногу Орса младшего, и остановил Джоза захватом. Он единственный из Шичибукай, сразившийся со своими товарищами (Гекко Мория, который был смертельно ранен от этого нападения) и нанесший им серьезные повреждения (конечно Дофламинго помогала небольшая группа Пацифист, а Мория уже был серьезно ранен Дзинбеем и всё ещё до конца не восстановился от боя с Луффи). Кто бы не отправил его разобраться с Морией, он был уверен что Дофламинго хватит сил справиться с другим Шичибукай. Дофламинго упомянул, что отправивший его убить Морию был выше по положению, чем Сенгоку, так, что можно предположить, что это Горосеи или главнокомандующий Конг. Другим свидетельством его силы (как и у Шичибукай Михоук и Боа Хэнкок) на протяжении всех серий он ни разу не был ранен в бою. Это примечательно поскольку он принял участие в сражении между Морским Дозором и Пиратами Белоуса, в бою, в котором многие сильнейшие персонажи, такие как, например, Сенгоку, получили ранения. 200px|thumb|Дофламинго использует Королевское Хаки на дозорных Дофламинго обладает отличной ловкостью и рефлексами. Он не только смог уклониться от атак Орса младшего, но также и перепрыгнул через его гигантское тело. Он был настолько быстр, что смог уйти без повреждений из самого центра песчаной бури Крокодайла. После событий в Панк Хазарде было показано, что Дофламинго обладает Королевским Хаки, а так же, вероятно, Хаки Вооружения, так как он смог нанести физический урон логии - вице-адмиралу Смокеру. Ловкость и Левитация Сила и Выносливость Прочие Навыки Управление струнами 230px|thumb|left|Дофламинго активирует свою способность, вытягивая руку Дофламинго обладает способностью фрукта Ито-Ито, с помощью которой он может управлять с помощью нитей телами других людей как марионетками. Он может заставлять свои жертвы двигаться, двигая пальцами своей руки (задействуя таким образом нити). Дофламинго в основном использует свою силу, чтобы заставить своих сторонников драться друг с другом, пока сам сидит в стороне и наблюдает. Если верить Ло, то способность этого фрукта ограниченна, если поблизости нет облаков. Он продемонстрировал способность управления одновременно несколькими людьми без видимых усилий. Все его жертвы никак не смогли сопротивляться его способности и были полностью беспомощны. Эта способность достаточно сильна чтобы остановить "Алмазного" Джоза, атакующего Крокодайла. Используя нити (неизвестно их точное количество, но, наверное, не более 10, как и пальцев на руках), Дофламинго может разрезать мягкие материи (например: ногу Орса Младшего). В игре One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World, способность была упомянута как Дьявольский фрукт типа Парамеция. Однако, это было подтвержденно только в 724 главе Трафальгаром Ло . Расчленение 230px|thumb|Дофламинго отрезал правую ногу Орсу младшему. В дополнении к контролю людей, Дофламинго показал, что он может легко отрезать части тел. Он одним быстрым движением начисто отрезал правую ногу Орсу младшего и обезглавил Крокодайла, хотя из-за силы Логии последнего, это было не большой проблемой. В дополнение к тому, его способностей достаточно, чтобы разрезать на несколько частей пол метеорита (Трафальгар Ло разрезал целый метеорит на две части и если бы он того не сделал, возможно Дофламинго смог бы разрезать на несколько частей и целый метеорит) , летящий на огромной скорости с неба. Хаки История Прошлое Он присутствовал на казни Короля Пиратов — Гол Д. Роджера в Логтауне. Сага Небесного Острова Арка Джаи Сага Water 7 Арка Лонг Ринг Лонг Ленда Сага Великой Войны Арка Архипелага Сабаоди Арка Амазон Лили Арка Маринфорда Послевоенная Арка Таймскип Сага Пиратского Альянса Арка Панк Хазарда Арка Дресс Розы Основные сражения * Шичибукаи и Дозорные против Пиратов Белоуса и их союзников ** Дофламинго, Бартоломью Кума и Гекко Мория против Орза Младшего ** Дофламинго против Атмоса ** Дофламинго против Крокодайла против Джоза ** Дофламинго против Крокодайла * Дофламинго и несколько Пацифиста против Гекко Мории * Дофламинго против Бейби 5 * Дофламинго против Дорзорных G-5 * Дофламинго против Смокера (прервано Кузаном) * Дофламинго и Иссё против Трафальгара Ло * Дофламинго против Санджи Вопросы Перевода и Дубляжа Различие Аниме и Манги Арка Джаи Арка Маринфорда Раскраска Ранний One Piece Прочее Внешние ссылки * Дон Кихот — Wikipedia article about the main character of a famous Spanish novel, after which this character is presumably named. * Фламинго — Wikipedia article about the animal Doflamingo's animal theme is based on. Примечания Навигация по сайту en:Donquixote Doflamingo de:Donquixote Doflamingo ca:Donquixot Doflamingo it:Don Quijote Do Flamingo zh:唐吉訶德·多佛朗明哥 Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Капитаны пиратов Категория:Пираты Донкихота Категория:Шичибукаи Категория:Короли Категория:Брокеры Категория:Мировая Знать Категория:Пользователи Хаки Вооружения Категория:Пользователи Королевского Хаки Категория:Рабство Категория:Антагонисты саги Великой Войны‎ Категория:Антагонисты саги Пиратского Альянса Категория:Персонажи Мариджои Категория:Персонажи Дресс Розы Категория:Курильщики Категория:Пользователи Парамеции